World of Amoi: Drabbles
by WorldofAmoi
Summary: A series of events followed the past/present lives of Yushi, Jaoul, Jiason, Sapphire, Lord Herminius, Ellis, Aron, Jared, Junsuke, and others.
1. YushixJaoul: Unsurity

**Taken place shortly after poor Lord Herminius lost control of himself. And the poor-er Yushi is rather out of it... :O**

"I just don't understand what would possess a man like the lord to lose control of himself over a servant boy!" Yushi lamented over a plate of hot yeast rolls.

Across the table sat Jaoul, who tried to feel compassionate toward Yushi's predicament. Afterall, it was a startling revelation to the young Amoian scientist that the heroic Lord Herminius could lose the battle of duty versus emotion. But ever since his human friend Jaoul had given him the...rather overdramatized story of the leader's impulse to pursue Ellis, he had overthunk the whole ordeal...again and again.

Jaoul smiled slightly at the sight of his friend, drooped over the table with the most pitiful look on his face, his glossy black hair veiling his chin. Sometimes Yushi's ignorance to matters of love and passion was just too cute.

"One word, my friend," Jaoul said, leaning a little closer. "Love."

Yushi swallowed.

"But...but how?" he asked, disappointed at the childlike quality of the question.

"How can a man lose control of his emotions?"

"Yes!"

"Hmmm... You really want me to show you how?" Jaoul pushed away from the table and stood, gazing down at Yushi with intensity.

Yushi found himself feeling rather nervous again.

"Well...yes. I suppose I would."

In a matter of moments, Jaoul was behind Yushi, and the unexpecting Amoian felt a whiff of hot breath tingle against his neck.

"For the love of Jupiter!" Yushi cried, flailing back in his chair and thumping against the floor in utter shock.

He stared upward, and saw the confounded man he previously called Friend staring down at him with a face as solemn as the moon.

"That, my friend...is how one loses control to emotion."

_BAD Jaoul. :[ Poor Yushi! o_o Be sure to comment :D_


	2. JiasonxJared: Questions

**Taken place 4 years ago. Little Jared's only 20 ^^**

Jared put out his last cigarette and tossed a damp, slick leaf off the balcony. Miserable, rainy day to match his miserable, rainy additude. He really couldn't believe that his Master had decided to invest in another servant. Earlier that week his master, Jiason Jink, had advertised his need for a young, obedient, eager houseservant. And today the verdict was going to arrive at the door.

"Curse it," Jared puffed, and tossed his dead cigarette overboard.

"He needs a young OBEDIENT eager houseservant...as apposed to an old unruly pathetic houseservant."

"...or perhaps he simply believes that a 12,000 square foot house is in need of more than two servants," a soft, silken voice said from behind.

Jared spun around on one foot, mouth hanging open in shock.

"Master, I didn't know you-" The upward gesture of a gloved hand summoned silence. "You do not need to explain yourself, Jared," he said, slowly approaching his servant, his hard boots making that distinctive pattering noice against the floor. Jared stared as he approached.  
>The tall, blonde man looked fit as ever with sharp gaze and exquisite apparel. He placed one hand on the balcony ledge and one on his hip.<p>

"I see that you feel threatened by this newcomer, but I assure you that his purpose here is not to take your place or fulfill your duties."

Jared gazed out at the yard in silence. He picked at another leaf.

"I've tried really hard lately not to fail you, master," he said, voice faltering. "If I've been insufficient...why haven't you told me?"

"Incorrect," Jiason inserted immediently. "You have not been insufficient in any way, nor have you failed me." He leaned closer to Jared and took his chin with commanding pressure. Jared looked at him. The questions etched all over that concerned gaze told Jiason that his servant was not convinced.

"You please me well, Jared. I would not say it if I did not mean it." He then took hold of Jared's back and pulled him into a deep, strong hug. Jared took in a deep breath, surprised and tense at first. But when he felt his master's steady, drumming heartbeat against his shoulder, couldn't help but to relax into it.

"I...believe you," Jared replied finally, knuckles tightening around the balcony ledge. He closed his eyes and basked in the feel of his master's strong arms bound around his back. Everything was going to be okay afterall...

_Dawwwww everythings all better now 3 ^_^ COMMENT :DD_


	3. JiasonxSapphire: New Boy

**Someone new is here! (taken place 4 years ago:))**

The door flew open, and there stood a young man with sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes, holding a suitcase far too big for him.

"You are late," remarked Jiason in his entrancing voice. "You must be the new boy."

"Yes sir," the boy chirped. "I'm sorry I'm late. It took me a while before I found the gate...and then your guards interrogated me-"

"No explanation necessary," Jiason replied, his eyes wandering up and down the boy with bemusal. "I am simply pleased you arrived. Come in."

The boy walked in, gazing up at the enourmous structure of the palace. Everything was elabrate and ornate. He'd never been in anything like it.

"This house is incredible!" he said, open-mouthed. His master-to-be chuckled in response.

"I hope everything is to your satisfaction. I made sure your room was quite comfortable before you arrived. Please remind me...your name again?"

"Sapphire. Sapphire Sato sir. Pleased to meet you."

The boy's eyes met his master's, which were intently locked on him, the expression undecipherable. He took in a deep breath, startled when he realized the intimidating factors of the man's height and stature. This man was to be his master, he considered. Though he seemed...calm enough. Hopefully he wasn't like oneof those mean people who act all friendly to you when you first meet them, but then morph into monsters at the slightest displeasure. He swallowed nervously at the thought of what the man would do if he got angry enough.

"Jiason Jink. You can call me Headmaster Jiason. The name serves dual purpose, as I am the headmaster of this city, and also of this house." He gestured with a gloved hand to the walls. "My partner Jaoul will be a secondary master to you. He has the right to ask you to perform small household tasks as he sees fit. However, you must realize that if our commands collide, you are to follow my orders. Understood?"

"Y-yes...headmaster Jiason," Sapphire replied. "I understand."

Jupiter, was it strange that he found himself entranced by the man's soft, hypnotic voice?

"Good." Jiason smiled slightly. It was the first sign of emotion that had played upon the man's face since Sapphire's arrival, and the boy was happy for it.

"Come, Sapphire." Jiason put an arm on his back and softly led him. "I will show you to your room now. I have the feeling you will get along quite well here..."

To both master and servant's oblivion, Jared had been eavesdropping from the top of the staircase. His jaw dropped at the first sight of Sapphire. Yeah, he didn't think he'd mind him too much.

_Hee hee you know da drill :D_


	4. JiasonxJaoul: Shaving

**Jiason's 25, Jaoul's 23. WARNING: Shaving cream and razors!**

Jaoul dropped his razor in the sink and picked up the copy of Scientist Today, not caring about the inch of shaving cream slathered over his chin.  
>Shaving was a boring and tedious task, and the new cover of his favorite magazine had more interesting things to offer.<p>

"A three-way car, boat, and airplane?" he gaped. "That's a new one..."

He jumped with a start when two arms reached around him and grasped the razor.

"This is becoming of you, Jaoul. Stopping in the middle of your morning routines and getting sidetracked by some new article."

"Jiason, you scared me!" Jaoul said, annoyed, but not bothering to set the magazine down. "As long as I get to work on time. Did you know that they've just come out with the idea for a air-borne and naval car? This is extraordinary!" He held the magazine up.  
>Jiason chuckled and swiped the magazine.<p>

"Do you remember when I taught you how to properly shave?" he said with a smile, and raised the razor to Jaoul's eye level. "You were 18 years old and still missing spots all over your face."

"Bosh..!" Jaoul sputtered, shoving the razor back. "You just wanted me to be so clean-shaven that my pores didn't show."  
>Jiason chuckled again, and observed the back of the razor in thought.<p>

"Perhaps I should teach you how to shave all over again? Since you seem to have such trouble doing it..." Teasing, he held the counfounded sharp object to Jaoul's face and lightly swiped some cream off.

Jaoul gasped.

"Dang-it, Jiason...let me..be." He set the magazine down and turned to his partner in irritation.

"But you get so flustered when I tease you. It makes it impossible for me to stop." He swiped again, this time hurling all the cream off a spot.

"You're going to cut me!" Jaoul cried, and swung around to grab the razor, though he was impossibly challenged by Jiason's quick dodge and height. "Don't you have better things to be doing in the morning?"

"Better than teaching my partner how to shave? I wouldn't say so..." He smiled sardonically as Jaoul pressed his lips together and grasped for the razor again.

"Confound it! I know how to shave."

After two minutes of swipe-and-dodge with the razor, Jaoul finally relented with a horrible sulk.

"I'm going to miss work today, and the Science department will find out it was because of you," he said affirmatively, crossing his arms and turning away.

Laughing, Jiason set the razor down and took Jaoul's arms with a warming smile.

"Love... I'll leave you back to your morning routine. What I really came in here to do was tell you goodbye...and this..." he leaned in for a soft peck. Then he patted Jaoul's neck and headed out the door.

Jaoul stared as Jiason left, face still covered in shaving cream, mouth drawn into a puzzled line.  
>He shook his head and grabbed the razor...this time with the intent of shaving.<p>

He would never understand that baka...

_3COMMENTreviewCOMMENTreview!3~*~I'll love you 4ever!~*~_


	5. SapphirexPiku: Satisfaction

When the brat got ontop of Sapphire's bed and wiggled his behind, calling it a "kitty tail", Sapphire knew it was time to take action. He took a ball and hurled it, sending the little chipmunk off the bed and onto the floor in a fit of "Piku's".

_Doesn't get any better than this, folks XD_


End file.
